FIG. 11A and FIG. 11B are views showing a configuration of one example of a conventional shielded cable which is disclosed in Japanese patent publication 2014-17131A.
Two insulated wires (signal wires) 4 in which a signal conductor 2 composed of a twisted wire is covered with an insulator 3 having a predetermined dielectric constant are arranged in parallel. To the two insulated wires 4 arranged in parallel. On the outer circumference of the two insulated wires, a metal foil and resin tape 5 possessing a metal layer as a shielding conductor on one surface is wrapped. The metal clad resin tape 5 is wrapped spirally while a part thereof is overlapped. Another metal foil and resin tape 6 is spirally wrapped on the the metal foil and resin tape 5.
As mentioned above, in the case of the configuration where the metal clad resin tape 8 is wrapped as a shielding layer, sack-out, i.e., a dip of signal, is generated and has sometimes an influence on transmission characteristics of high frequency of 5 Gbps or more. The high frequency transmission characteristics can be improved by spirally wrapping two metal foil and resin tapes so that the metal foils are in contact with each other.
However, when the metal foil and resin tape is spirally wrapped in a state that a part thereof is overlapped, flexibility of the shielded cable is impaired.